


Mischief Heir

by Saricess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ARE YOU READY FOR FATHER AND DAUGHTER MOMENTS BETWEEN LOKI AND TESS???, BUT i am a little bit kinder to him in this, Everyone Loves Tess Black, Everyone Loves Wanda Maximoff, Everyone loves Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, THEN STRAP IN, Tony Stark is an Asshole, a little bit, anti tony stark, look you know he ain't be good in my stories, tony stark bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Tess Black is a normal human girl - or so she thought after basically getting kidnapped by S.H.I.E.L.D. She is forced to stay in the Avengers tower until they can get answers for someone she doesn't know, and didn't know she was related to until now.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Pietro Maximoff, Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki & Tess Black (Marvel), Loki & Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Loki, Peter Parker & Tess Black (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Tess Black (Marvel), Thor & Tess Black (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff & Tess Black (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. kidnapped?

It had been one of those days, back aching, head thumping, feet bruised and teeth gritting. Tessa has had these days before just like anyone else, but with her job as a stock trader she gets it more then usual people; she thought she would be used to it by now and it wouldn’t bother her anymore, instead it’s gone the opposite way.

She sometimes wondered if people thought she was stupid, she was good at her job and they knew it, by passing on whispers or her face in the papers. But they thought because she was such a small and fragile girl that she’ll do anything for them; even the men who didn’t hide how they checked her out - especially her legs which she now had to cover up.

The man had the audacity to think that sexual favours would get them on her good list, it made her stick to her stomach every time she saw them looking at her like a piece of meat - like a thing.

She thanked gods that today was the final day and she wasted no time in getting out of the man's air and on her way home, looking behind her in case he (or any other men) followed her. Once she opened the door and locked it behind her, she quickly took off her shoes and sighed in relief - her feet finally had air.

Dropping her bag on the floor and putting her blazer on the coat rack, all she craved now was her pyjamas and a nice cup of hot chocolate; she might treat herself and had cream and marshmallows, she deserves it after the day she’s had.

However as she entered the kitchen someone was already there, a bald dark skinned man dressed in black with a black leather trench coat, a black eye patch on his left eye.

Nick fucking Fury was in her apartment.

She froze and couldn’t hide behind the door because her kitchen was an open plan with her living room, at first she loved it but now it made her feel vulnerable.

“Tess Black” he spoke her name with hardness in his voice, his only good eye boring into both of hers “Welcome home, I must say you have a nice apartment. Not to shabby and in your face, just how I like it”

“Ummm….thank you?” she mentally smacked herself  _ Thank you? Why the hell did I say that? And what the fuck is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D doing in my home?  _ “W-Why are you here? In my apartment?”

“Playing innocent?” he scoffed “No matter, we’ll get what we want soon enough”

“What-Ow!” she immediately touched her neck, feeling something small and metal at the side. She didn’t have time to wonder what it was when her body began to feel heavy and her vision going, her body hit the ground hard, paralysed.

The last thing she saw was armour of red and gold.


	2. revealed

The first thing Tess woke up to was the aching in her back more painful then before, her head feeling woozy and her body strange. She managed to sit up and held her head, rubbing it to ease it’s ache. 

_ Great _ she thought  _ More pain, as if I wasn’t uncomfortable enough. _

Looking up she noticed that the walls were a grey metal and the ceiling pure white with a single light in the middle, this wasn’t her bedroom. Turning right she then saw a huge window and her eyes widened who she saw.

Tony Stark and Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D besides him, Maria Hill.

“What…?”

“Looks like your awake” Tony’s voice filled the room thanks to the speaker he was using “Have a nice nap?”

“Where am I?” she asked, by all the things that has happened to her, she just had to have Tony Stark didn’t she.

“We’ll ask the questions here Miss Black” Nick answered with hands behind his back as he stood and looked at her “Or should I say Miss Odin?”

“I prefer Daughter of Lies” Tony said “It has a nice ring to it, or The God of Lies Heir. See, they’re all dramatic”

“I don’t want dramatic Stark, I want answers”

“Party Pooper”

“Wait! What do you mean Miss Odin and Daughter of Lies? I am nothing of the sort!” Tess yelled at them, the men glanced at each other before glaring at her.

“Yeah yeah just keep talking more lies, follow in your father's footsteps”

“My father has been dead for years! And he never lied about anything!”

“If you keep insisting on lying Miss Black then we have to use force” 

“But I don’t know what you mean or what is happening! You show up at my apartment, drug me and kidnap me to S.H.I.E.L.D or wherever the hell I am and now your calling me all these names that I have no association with! I’m innocent!”

“She’s telling the truth Boss” Maria said as she looked at the small green screen with numerous white lines across “Not one lie has been told”

“Unless she’s using magic”

“This room has been designed to block all magic” Tony reminded him “So your mistaken about that”

“Have you used it on Miss Maximoff?” Nick asked, and Tony looked uncomfortable.

“Well no-”

“Then we have no proof that she isn’t using magic” Nick gruffed “Until then we must suspect that everything she says cannot be true”

“Can’t we just get Wanda to come here and find out if she’s lying or not”

“Umm yeah that might not be a good call, seeing how she hates me and all” Tony said.

“Well you were the cause of all the deaths of her family”

“Thanks Maria, real helpful”

“Just get her here Stark, and tell her that  **I** want her here, not you”

Tony grumbled but did so anyway, a few minutes later Wanda arrived wearing her normal clothes, looking nervous.

“Why did you call me?” she asked the director, who kept stoic as ever.

“I want you to use your powers to see if Miss Black is lying, we cannot trust her every word right now”

Wanda looked uncomfortable but nodded and turned to look at Tess, who was still angry about what was happening.

“Ok let’s do this one more time but different” Tony said before using the speaker again “Have you used magic?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Tess asked “I don’t understand what’s going on!”

“Just answer the question Miss and we’ll let you go”

Tess raised an eyebrow but complied

“No I have not used magic”

Nick looked at Wanda who nodded her head, a truth.

“Do you know anything about the Norse God Loki?”

“That he’s a Norse God, God of Lies and Mischief, Thor’s brother and he attacked New York back in 2012” 

Another nod 

Something then clicked to Tess “Wait God of Lies, you called me the Daughter of Lies. Is that a convenience?”

“Umm...Next Question! Are you the daughter of Loki?”

Tess looked at them with shock “Are you serious? Are you seriously asking me if I’m the daughter of a Norse God? Are you stupid? Of course I’m not! I have human parents which makes me a human!”

“She’s telling the truth” Wanda told them “But...I do sense magic in her, it’s there but faint”

“Why?” Maria asked.

“It’s probably because she hasn’t used it, and she doesn’t know it’s there”

“Is it Loki’s?”

Wanda shook her head “I don’t know, I’ve never encountered him so I don’t know anything about his magic”

“But someone does” Nick says, and they all know who he means.

“Time to call in Point Break”

* * *

Thor was confused by Tony’s call, he was needed urgently but there was no tell of a fight or battle which the God of Thunder is good at. He ponders as he follows Tony’s directions to his new “prison room”, he is obviously needed for someone, but who? 

He entered to see Tony, Wanda, Nick and Maria; people he knows well.

“Why have you called me here Stark?” he asks “I thought I was only summoned for battle”

“This might be more serious then a battle Thor '' Tony says and mentions to the woman in the prison room. “Know anything about her?”

Thor stepped towards the class and looked at the young woman inside, long black hair and light blue eyes; a beautiful woman by that, but she is scared and angry. Looking at Tony and Nick in anger, but he can see the fear in her eyes; it’s hidden well.

But then he feels it, the small and faint glowing on power residing inside her. He has only felt this kind of magic once.

“Loki…” he mutters and looks at the girl in shock, could she be…?

“Thor? You ok buddy?” Tony walks up to him.

“The magic inside of her...it’s the same as Loki’s”

“What?” they all course, even Tess.

“W-What do you mean there's magic inside of me? How and why is it the same as Loki’s?!”

“Looks like we were right all along” Nick says and stares at her shocked expression “Your the daughter of Loki”

**Author's Note:**

> i just remembered that loki has a daughter of earth and did everything to save and protect her from morwen so i thought, hey why not include this into the mcu? plus who doesn't want to see loki as a good father to his daugther?


End file.
